Call Me What You Like
by Serena Thorn
Summary: AU After Angela fires her, Elle decides on a new way to make money. But in Neptune she meets five men who have one thing in common: They all call her Veronica. Elle/Jake Kane, Elle/Logan Echolls, Elle/Vinnie Van Lowe, Elle/Cliff McCormack, Elle/Don Lamb
1. Chapter 1

Title: Call Me What You Like  
Summary: AU Heroes/VM crossover. After Angela fires her, Elle decides on a new way to make money. But in Neptune she meets five men who have one thing in common: They all call her Veronica.  
Characters/Pairings: Elle/Jake Kane, Elle/Logan Echolls, Elle/Vinnie Van Lowe, Elle/Cliff McCormack, Elle/Sheriff Don Lamb, mentions Veronica, HRG, Keith, Thompson/Candace and a few more  
Rating: R (softcore smut, nothing graphic)  
Spoilers: 3x02 of Heroes, General Veronica Mars spoilers  
Word Count: 3234 (total)  
Disclaimer: Heroes nor Veronica Mars are owned by me, but by NBC and Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Takes place after an AU S3 of Veronica Mars

* * *

* * *

Elle:

When Veronica Mars left for her internship at the FBI, some of Neptune's residents had known they would miss her. Her father, her friends, her ex-boyfriend… But when her internship had led her to in fact joining the FBI even her enemies began to miss her. Some of which much more than they ever imagined.

One was her father's business rival, who admittedly was more of a nuisance than an enemy. Another was the town's own sheriff and then even the father of the girl's murdered best friend.

However, it was a Company Girl turned working girl from New York who got to find out just how much that father, the sheriff, the business rival, her father's close friend and her ex-boyfriend missed her. And all because it appeared she was almost identical to the other woman.

Elle hadn't been blind to the stares she had received when she first arrived in Neptune, but little had prepared her for what followed.


	2. Jake

Title: Call Me What You Like  
Summary: AU Heroes/VM crossover. After Angela fires her, Elle decides on a new way to make money. But in Neptune she meets five men who have one thing in common: They all call her Veronica.  
Characters/Pairings: Elle/Jake Kane, Elle/Logan Echolls, Elle/Vinnie Van Lowe, Elle/Cliff McCormack, Elle/Sheriff Don Lamb, mentions Veronica, HRG, Keith, Thompson/Candace and a few more  
Rating: R (softcore smut, nothing graphic)  
Spoilers: 3x02 of Heroes, General Veronica Mars spoilers  
Word Count: Disclaimer: Heroes nor Veronica Mars are owned by me, but by NBC and Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Takes place after an AU S3 of Veronica Mars

* * *

Jake:

Jake Kane couldn't claim this was the first time he knew he would hate himself. Hell, he couldn't even claim it was the first time he was about to cheat on his wife in the seedy Camelot Motel. But at least this time it wouldn't be with a married woman who had left him wondering for close to twenty years as to if he had fathered another daughter.

Veronica hadn't been his daughter, thank god, but she had dated his son and sided against him in thinking he had murdered his own daughter. He had hoped she would be out of his life forever after the Walter Harvey incident and he knew she could have been had he given Clarence the go ahead to kill her. But even he couldn't be that cold despite the history he'd had with all of the Marses. When he had given her that ultimatum and she had sided with her actual father and taken his word as gospel that he had killed Lilly it had stung and in fact it still hurt him to think she had thought so little of him.

Now here he was, faced with this gorgeous, petite blond with big blue eyes who, in truth, could pass for Veronica's twin sister. Was she? Had that been another thing Lianne had failed to mention over the years? He doubted it, but given that he was once again back in Neptune, he knew anything was possible.

Elle had always enjoyed the company of attractive older men. Given that this man was at least six feet tall, slimmer than she had expected (really, that suit - despite its price tag - had done him few favors) and despite his short, gray hair he still looked ten years younger than he was, he certainly fit the bill. She guessed she had Bennet and Thompson to thank for her attraction towards older men. All those years back at The Company, seeing the both of them always around, envying Candace where Thompson was concerned and knowing she would be nothing more to Bennet than a substitute for his precious Claire had clearly done something to her.

This guy said his name was Jack, but Elle had been in town long enough to know who he was and that he was one of the big players of Neptune. She kept quiet about it though, not wanting to lose out on the cash she was about to get.

Jake kissed her without a word but he called her Veronica when he touched her. She almost expected him to want her to call him Daddy after that but she was a little relieved when he only repeated the name Veronica. Nearly every man she met with called her a different name, that much didn't bother her. All that mattered was that he seemed like a decent guy (not making her use her power on him qualified as 'decent' for her) and was certainly more than decent between the sheets. And, of course, that when all was said and done she had a wad of cash in her hand to decide tonight had most definitely been worth the trip to the Camelot.

Jake could only hope that this would purge Veronica from his system once and for all, even if until today he hadn't realized even part of him had wanted her, he was just that desperate to be rid of her. No more thoughts of the daughter who wasn't his, no more fears of the girl out to destroy him. Lianne was gone, Veronica supposedly was herself in her own way and now the girl he had called Veronica more than once had gone all but skipping out of his motel room.


	3. Logan

Title: Call Me What You Like  
Summary: AU Heroes/VM crossover. After Angela fires her, Elle decides on a new way to make money. But in Neptune she meets five men who have one thing in common: They all call her Veronica.  
Characters/Pairings: Elle/Jake Kane, Elle/Logan Echolls, Elle/Vinnie Van Lowe, Elle/Cliff McCormack, Elle/Sheriff Don Lamb, mentions Veronica, HRG, Keith, Thompson/Candace and a few more  
Rating: R (softcore smut, nothing graphic)  
Spoilers: 3x02 of Heroes, General Veronica Mars spoilers  
Word Count: Disclaimer: Heroes nor Veronica Mars are owned by me, but by NBC and Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Takes place after an AU S3 of Veronica Mars

* * *

Logan:

Logan Echolls had thought he had to have been hallucinating when he saw Elle inside the lobby of the Neptune Grand. She was just walking through on her way to the bar and he made a beeline straight for her. He almost knocked a few people down in the process but he couldn't care, not when he thought Veronica was back in town.

Elle was sipping her newly arrived fruity blue concoction up at the bar when she saw the wide-eyed, twenty-something-year-old man gaping at her.

"Veronica? Why didn't you call me?" he asked, unable to believe Veronica would just sneak back into town without giving him at least some kind of head's up that she was thinking about coming back home. Maybe they hadn't still been together when she left, but he liked to think they were still close friends.

Elle looked to him, wondering if he was really talking to her. "Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

" I don't know you." He was looking at her like he actually did know her, she had to admit. Really, it was kind of creepy since she couldn't remember ever seeing him before be it at The Company or here in Neptune.

"Is this a joke, Veronica?"

Veronica. There was that name again. She had missed it the first time he called her that, but she heard it clear as day now. Whoever this girl was it appeared she was quite popular, Elle figured. "I'm Elle, but you can call me what you like," she told him with a smile.

Logan looked her over again. Another undercover assignment? No. She did have a few, incredible subtle though they were, differences from his former girlfriend. A different sort of mischievous glint in her blue eyes, a twinge of innocence Veronica hadn't had in years and apparently an even stronger straightening iron to her hair… It was hard to imagine, but she really might not be Veronica after all. Still, he missed her and maybe sitting down and having a drink with this Elle might be better then going back up to his room alone.

"I'm Logan," he told her finally. Adding with a smirk, "And you can call me Logan. So, what are ya havin'?"

She saw him indicate to her drink and nearly smirked. "If you're about to offer to buy me a drink, I should tell you it might be more then you can afford."

He gave her a half-smile in acknowledgment. Figured. The woman looked this much like Veronica and was a hooker. Just his luck. "I can afford it," he assured her. And just because he could didn't mean he wanted to have to, but he missed Veronica that much. Paying for a look-alike's services just might happen sooner than he had ever imagined.

Elle couldn't claim to mind the penthouse treatment at the Neptune Grand. And it was impressive that he actually lived there. He paid her for the whole night and he held her, which may have surprised him more than her, he couldn't stop saying how much he missed her, how much he missed having her there beside him and his hands never seemed to leave her body even when she finally did fall asleep.

When morning came Elle simply got up, pulled her clothes back on and took her money. Though she did leave Logan with a smile when she realized he had been watching her.

She hadn't expected to get picked up last night, on what she had decided would be her night off, but she had been glad these guys who liked this Veronica woman were willing to pay so well for the fantasy she didn't even have to work to give them.


	4. Vinnie

Title: Call Me What You Like  
Summary: AU Heroes/VM crossover. After Angela fires her, Elle decides on a new way to make money. But in Neptune she meets five men who have one thing in common: They all call her Veronica.  
Characters/Pairings: Elle/Jake Kane, Elle/Logan Echolls, Elle/Vinnie Van Lowe, Elle/Cliff McCormack, Elle/Sheriff Don Lamb, mentions Veronica, HRG, Keith, Thompson/Candace and a few more  
Rating: R (softcore smut, nothing graphic)  
Spoilers: 3x02 of Heroes, General Veronica Mars spoilers  
Word Count: Disclaimer: Heroes nor Veronica Mars are owned by me, but by NBC and Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Takes place after an AU S3 of Veronica Mars

* * *

Vinnie:

Another long night on another long stakeout found Vinnie Van Lowe on the corner a block from The Seventh Veil. Yet another worried 09'er wife thinking her husband was up to no good with one of the dancers and the promise of $10,000 for the money shot was what had brought him here. If the guy was in fact engaging in extramarital activities, Vinnie didn't have any proof of it yet.

It was after the fourth hour on the second night of his stakeout that he thought he had proof that Veronica Mars was not only back in town but looking for some action of her own. In the hope of either getting in on her case or the chance of blackmailing her was quickly on his way to investigate.

Now Vinnie, like most, liked money. He hated having to work for it, but he liked his paydays enough to deal with it. He guessed for a minute when he saw who he thought was Veronica in that skintight and ultra short skirt resting against a telephone pole that maybe she really was on a case of her own. Maybe for her father, maybe for the FBI. Either way, he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it so much after all.

Five minutes later she was still there and had waved off at least two cars already. He guessed then she really was on a gig since most hookers he knew couldn't afford to be so picky… Not that he knew any personally, of course. Vinnie waited another five minutes, deciding if the husband of his client didn't show up by then he would come back in an hour. Sure enough he didn't and he was pulling up to the corner to see what had brought his favorite pixie P.I. to this part of town on this very late night.

"Well, well, Veronica Mars. Hadn't heard you were back. What be the haps, sugar?"

Elle almost laughed at him. Not only was the name Veronica back to haunt her, but all she could see was this guy's black clothes, greased back hair and gold chain. Could this guy be more of a cliché? She pushed back off of the pole and moved to his rolled down window. "Name's Elle, sugar. But if the price is right you can call me whatever you want."

Vinnie liked money, he liked being able to hang onto it all the more. But when the chance presented itself to have even part of a night with someone who looked that much like Veronica, well, he decided he couldn't be held responsible for what came next. Provided Keith never found out at least. He didn't have that much of a death wish.

Granted, Elle could think of several better places for this, but apparently the back of Vinnie's van would have to do. The photographic equipment surrounding them gave her a moment of pause at first but she didn't ask. She honestly didn't want to know what this guy was doing outside of a strip club with so many cameras for fear she might one day have to testify.

It had been fast with him, which made her that much more glad she didn't charge by the hour and like the two before him in this town, he had only called her Veronica. And Sugar and Cookie and pretty much any other sugar-laden snack she was almost surprised she didn't get a cavity just from being called over and over again.

"We can just keep this between us, right?" Vinnie asked when he was zipping himself back up. "Daddy doesn't have to know, I mean?"

Elle felt a stab of longing at that. Daddy was gone. And she tried desperately not to think of him when she was working and not just for obvious reasons. Some nights it made her all too sad to think of how he would feel if he was still alive and knew what she had become. Though in truth if he was still alive she wouldn't have been fired by Angela and she wouldn't be here now, but that was beside the point. But she didn't let the brief hurt show, especially not to a somewhat decently paying customer.

"Yeah. We can keep this between us," she smiled to Vinnie before she walked back down to her motel, focusing on the clacking of her high heels against the sidewalk in the hope they would be loud enough to drown out her sudden onset of troubled thoughts.


	5. Cliff

Title: Call Me What You Like  
Summary: AU Heroes/VM crossover. After Angela fires her, Elle decides on a new way to make money. But in Neptune she meets five men who have one thing in common: They all call her Veronica.  
Characters/Pairings: Elle/Jake Kane, Elle/Logan Echolls, Elle/Vinnie Van Lowe, Elle/Cliff McCormack, Elle/Sheriff Don Lamb, mentions Veronica, HRG, Keith, Thompson/Candace and a few more  
Rating: R (softcore smut, nothing graphic)  
Spoilers: 3x02 of Heroes, General Veronica Mars spoilers  
Word Count: Disclaimer: Heroes nor Veronica Mars are owned by me, but by NBC and Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Takes place after an AU S3 of Veronica Mars

* * *

Cliff:

It was probably the worst kept secret in Neptune that their favorite public defender liked to get up to in his free time. Lord knew Keith Mars still had memories of having to drive down to the Neptune Grand to uncuff him from a bedpost thanks to a woman he hadn't known was an escort.

Cliff McCormack however had apparently forgotten about that night altogether as he walked Elle into another room of the Neptune Grand he had reserved for the occasion. He had seen her there a few nights ago and he had seen her with Logan. More and more he had thought she was Veronica. But when he met up with her at the bar the next night she had convinced him that she wasn't Veronica at all.

It was then he felt like a dirty old man for a fraction of a second. He had been lusting after his best friend's daughter ever since she was sixteen, just like half of the other men in town, and tonight he knew it was going to be his turn to finally act out at least one of those fantasies with her.

"Just one condition," he told her when they were inside the room.

"Don't tell Daddy?" she asked, thinking back to Vinnie since this man was calling her Veronica too.

"Okay, two conditions," Cliff quickly amended. He wasn't stupid and he had never wanted to be on the receiving end of Keith's or anyone else's shotgun. "No telling Keith and no handcuffs."

Elle laughed at the latter. Granted she hadn't been doing this very long and could afford to be picky about the men she went back with, but already she'd had some strange requests in her short time as a lady of the evening and she decided that just might have been the strangest yet.

Cliff couldn't understand why that made her laugh, all he knew was if he got left there again like that there would be no way for him to explain to Keith that it had happened thanks to a hooker who looked exactly like the man's daughter.

And that was the last either of them thought about it because a moment later she had all but torn Cliff's shirt off of him (her power really was so handy when it came to pesky buttons) and was shoving him back onto the bed.

Whatever was in the water for some of these older men of Neptune, Elle highly approved. As she had discovered with Jake Kane, older they may be, but unattractive they most certainly were not and there certainly weren't any issues in any other areas either. All in all, she was enjoying her time with each and every single one. It almost made her hope this Veronica Mars might never come home.


	6. Lamb

Title: Call Me What You Like  
Summary: AU Heroes/VM crossover. After Angela fires her, Elle decides on a new way to make money. But in Neptune she meets five men who have one thing in common: They all call her Veronica.  
Characters/Pairings: Elle/Jake Kane, Elle/Logan Echolls, Elle/Vinnie Van Lowe, Elle/Cliff McCormack, Elle/Sheriff Don Lamb, mentions Veronica, HRG, Keith, Thompson/Candace and a few more  
Rating: R (softcore smut, nothing graphic)  
Spoilers: 3x02 of Heroes, General Veronica Mars spoilers  
Word Count: Disclaimer: Heroes nor Veronica Mars are owned by me, but by NBC and Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Takes place after an AU S3 of Veronica Mars

* * *

Lamb:

When Sheriff Don Lamb saw Elle his heart hadn't skipped a beat, he hadn't been surprised and he most definitely had no problem telling what she was and who she wasn't. He had been too focused on Veronica for too many years to not notice even the smallest differences between them.

But that didn't stop him from going right up to her, to taking hold of her arm and taking her earlobe between his lips and then gently between his perfect teeth before threatening her with a night in jail if she didn't go back to his apartment with him. All before even saying hello or formally introducing himself.

Elle might have struggled, she might have used her power on him even, but when she looked up and found the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen staring back at her she was more than willing to oblige him. It wasn't even an exaggeration for her to say she liked his abuse of power and if she had to spend a night with him and in his bed, then so be it. At the moment she wasn't even sure she would care if he didn't pay her afterward. Wasn't that every man's true fantasy? For the hooker to give the money back? She decided then and there if he was nice to her she just might let him live that one.

Madison had gotten pissed at him and almost stormed out when he called her Veronica those years ago, this girl - if she had even noticed - didn't seem to care at all. Instead of focusing on that though he only went back to kissing every inch of her body his mouth could reach while forcing himself to believe that for this moment it truly was Veronica Mars beneath his mouth, hands and body.

When he called Veronica, Elle found herself smiling. Not because he was the fifth man within the week and a half to do so and not even because he had been smart enough to know from the get go that she wasn't in fact her, but because this Veronica chick obviously had no idea what she was missing and Elle was more than happy to reap this reward.

She had been responsive with the others, but not like she was with him. Every working girl she had known (it was funny how many former Company Girls went into this line of work after they had been fired) had those few customers they didn't have to pretend to be interested in and tonight Elle knew she had found hers. Sure he was a sheriff, but she forgave him for that when his uniform was lying on the bed and the floor around them and she was raking her short nails down his six pack abs when he filled her.

Afterward, she couldn't claim to be proud of herself when she left in the night not long after he had fallen asleep, but she hadn't been sure how she would react in the morning if she woke up beside him. For one thing there were a few hundred dollar bills on the nightstand for her, which surprised her, and she had to admit part of her would have been perfectly happy to stay and remain Sheriff Lamb's personal sex toy. But she figured if he wanted his fantasies of Veronica enough he would find her.

After all, she had left one of those hundreds behind with her real cell number on it for such an occasion.

The End


End file.
